


Seven Inches, Cherry, Phoenix Tailfeather

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: They say two virgins in bed is one too many. What about three?Prompt: First Time. Pairing: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood





	Seven Inches, Cherry, Phoenix Tailfeather

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and beta by the unparalleled imaginary_golux.

Harry ran a gloved thumb over the scrap of parchment in the pocket of his robes. _Quidditch pitch, beneath seating section 3, 11:45, this Saturday._ He had memorized the words and the curling script. He had made his excuses--not to Ron, but to the other boys of his year. He was not such a good liar as to be able to say something other than ‘sneaking off to shag your sister and her best friend’ and have it be believed.

He was...nervous. Keen, admittedly, but also nervous. They had talked about this beforehand and he was onboard but...

“There you are,” Luna greeted him. She was sitting on a large blanket, and she had cast a Warming Charm over it. He rubbed his hands together and sat beside her. Strips of moonlight fell across them through the slats of the benches.

“Evening, Luna.” He leaned over and kissed her, lips tingling from the shift from cold to warm.

“Getting things started without me?” Ginny’s voice came, muffled by the underpinning superstructure of the bleachers. Harry spotted her at once, her hair like the setting sun even in the darkness.

“I wouldn’t know what to do, actually,” Luna said as Ginny settled in beside them. “I’ve never been with a man. Or a woman.” 

The others blinked at her characteristic bluntness. Harry coughed, suddenly very warm in his heavy cloak. “Me either.”

“Wait, why are you looking at me?” Ginny asked. “I mean, yes, I did date quite a few boys. Mostly to make you jealous, Harry. Doesn’t mean I did anything with them...more than some very public snogging.”

“So...none of us has any idea what we’re doing?” Harry asked hesitantly. The others nodded. “I really need to have a word with McGonagall about updating the Hogwarts curriculum.” 

“Please don’t say her name right now,” Ginny pleaded. “And let’s just take things nice and slow, shall we?”

“Robes off, then?” Luna asked.

“All in good time,” Ginny said, and dipped down to kiss her. “ _Everything_ in good time.”


End file.
